Tolfdir
Summary Tolfdir is an elderly Nord mage at the College of Winterhold, where he teaches. An old, wise, and friendly mage, Tolfdir is adept in defensive magic, plus a Master of Alteration school that bends reality according to one's will. Stated by Mirabelle Ervine, Tolfdir is the most pre-eminent scholar of Skyrim in the school of Alteration. He serves as the Dragonborn's teacher and guide at the college. When Ancano is defeated, he becomes Master Wizard of the College, succeeding Mirabelle Ervine following her death at the hands of the Thalmor agent. He is present in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and The Elder Scrolls Legends Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Tolfdir Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Around 80s Classification: Nord, Master Mage/Master Scholar in Alteration, Master Wizard of College of Winterhold Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping (All magic brings changes in reality according to the caster's whim), Healing, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception (A master in alteration is also a master in the magic that alters one's senses of the world, such as Detect Life or Detect Dead spells), Soul Manipulation/BFR (Can use Soul Trap, which causes the soul of whatever target he kills to be trapped within a Soul Gem he carries, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn if used to enchant/enhance an object), Matter Manipulation (Ebonyflesh as well as similar spells in Alteration capable of manipulating matters like turning your flesh as literal metal or stone), Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation (At the level of a Master Mage, he has enough power to destroy entire armies with firestorms), Power Absorption/Power Modification (Can easily absorb and tap in the infinite Magicka reserve of the Eye of Magnus to effectively remove Jyrik Gauldurson's absolute invulnerability), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Reality Warping and Magic that ignore our conventional standards. Attack Potency: At least Town level (His power as a Master Wizard or Master Mage should be comparable or even above a minor Breton mage, collapsed his own pocket dimension that contains the replica of Eagle Brook's village or Master Mages as described to be capable of destroying entire armies with firestorm) Speed: At least Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Mages can anticipate and react to spells cast by other mages and warriors, such as Redguards who can avoid arrows). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with shock spells and other magical attacks (Can cast shock spells, which function mechanically the same as natural lighting) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Tolfdir, like other mages, isn't that proficient in close combat) Durability: Town level (Should be able to survive spells from other mages, and block them completely with wards) Stamina: Likely average physically. His robes and hood along with other enchanted gears enhance his pool of magicka and its regeneration, and as a master mage, he should be able to cast a large number of spells without an issue of running out of Magicka. Range: Over a dozen meters with most spells and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Master Robes of Alteration and Hood, several enchanted gears and scrolls Intelligence: Genius. He is the pre-eminent scholar in Alteration within Skyrim in the 4th Era. Weaknesses: Forget things easily like misplacing his Alembic Gallery Tolfdir_01 (1).png|Tolfdir firstly introduced in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Paralysis Users